1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plate pulling machine for a pressure filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, plate pulling machines are widely used in pressure filters. However, there are several problems with the conventional plate pulling machines: the structure thereof is too complex, the amount of maintenance required is comparatively large, and the maintenance thereof is not convenient.